


Coloring for zoronoa's Jensen sketch

by aislinn_m



Category: The Losers (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-23
Updated: 2012-03-23
Packaged: 2017-11-02 09:36:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/367561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aislinn_m/pseuds/aislinn_m
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Coloring for <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/366577">zoronoa'a Jensen sketch</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Coloring for zoronoa's Jensen sketch

**Author's Note:**

  * For [zoronoa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zoronoa/gifts).
  * Inspired by [ART: Jensen](https://archiveofourown.org/works/366577) by [zoronoa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zoronoa/pseuds/zoronoa). 



  



End file.
